


Strap On

by Sonora



Series: Love Bites 'verse [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bottom Stacker, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feels, Fluid Sexuality, Futanari, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy's favorite customer, back in the strip club days, was Stacker Pentecost.  What can he say?  The man has deliciously specific needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap On

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. 
> 
> Yes, look at those tags. What? No, no, I absolutely never surf the 4chan porn boards, what are you talking about?
> 
> I don't know, peeps. It was just supposed to be dirty fucking and then some other things crept in there. I have no explanations for where this came from.
> 
> Also, seriously, this is the first Yancy/Stacker fic?

In Yancy’s opinion, there are a number of things no good incubus leaves home without. Toothbrush, change of underwear, a small but versatile assortment of sex toys, and of course, a bra.

Just in case.

He had this one special made. Not that he makes his boobs ridiculously big, or anything like that - sure, his female form is busty, but since he’s not stripping anymore, he doesn’t see the need for those gigantic 32Gs he was packing before. E is a perfectly respectable size, commands plenty of attention, but the lingerie selection is pitifully small.

And if he’s going to pull his boobs back on, he figures he can go from broke and be pretty.

“Marshall’s definitely in town. That’s your nice lingerie,” Raleigh comments from their bed, flipping through some spy thriller he picked up at the airport in Anchorage. 

They got their own quarters in the visiting officer lodging; as much as he hates leaving the kid, Chuck needs some time to bond with Herc, cement their new relationship, and watching it? It’s been painful. Yancy’ll never forgive their own dad for taking off on them, when Raleigh needed him the most. But Herc’s hung right in there, with all of it, and under the shame and guilt and confusion, he actually seems to be enjoying it. Seems to need it. 

If only...

But Yancy grins and shakes himself, letting the sinuous curves of his female form assert themselves as he steps out of his sweats. Not the time to be angsting about the family history. He’s hungry. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

“Naw. Not really my thing, bro.”

It’s a little bit of work, squeezing himself into the panties, but Yancy manages it, tying the laces carefully. “You have to go out. Promise me.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Raleigh turns the page. “Thought I might check out some of Striker’s crew, soften a few of them up for Chuck.”

Yancy rolls his eyes, stuffing himself into his female clothes. It’s nice, the sensation of soft skin and smooth muscle under a low-cut silk blouse and a short leather skirt. Not so nice he wants to do it all the time, but for Stacker? Oh, there’s not much he wouldn’t do for a taste of that man’s fine ass. “You mean you want some bukkake tonight.”

“Ranger Ha... Herc can’t feed all of us, right?” Raleigh shrugs. “And they’re gonna have to get used to it sooner or later.”

Yancy runs his fingers through his long honey-blonde locks, and sits down on the bed next to his little brother, poking the kid with his tail. “Gorge as much as you want, kiddo,” and he kisses the top of his brother’s head. “Just be careful, okay? Mesmerizing more than two or three at a time can be kind of tricky...”

“Come on, Yaaaaance,” Raleigh groans, and swats at him. “I can handle myself!”

Chuckling, Yancy tilts his brother’s chin up, kissing him gently. “I know, Rals, I know,” he says. “You’ve been really good with Chuck this week, too. I’m proud of you.”

And Raleigh really does hit him. “Get out of here, old man,” he laughs.

Yancy winks at him and slips on his pumps, shoulders the small purse that contains a few choice things from his private collection. Stacker probably doesn’t have lube - well, he probably does, probably has a buttplug too, which would of course necessitate the lube - and Yancy’s not taking chances. “No showers when you get back, okay? Want to lick it off you myself.”

The groan that follows him out into the hall is nothing if not aroused.

There’s no need for incubus powers, as Yancy makes his way up to the VIP quarters; it’s impossible to miss the lustful looks the people he passes shoot his way. Sure, his kind can put off pheromones, intense pheromones, influence thoughts, awaken forbidden desires and buried needs, but humans are simple creatures. Simple creatures who like boobs.

He preens a little under the attention, but as much as he might want to push that boy against the wall and kiss him, or slip his fingers into that girl’s sweet little snatch, he’s got a higher goal in mind tonight.

And Yancy can smell it. All the way out in the hall.

He shakes out his hair, straightens his blouse, and knocks.

+++++

Officially, the first time Yancy Becket met Stacker Pentecost was at Academy graduation. The newly minted Marshall of the PPDC had been there to give a little speech and pass out jaeger wings. He’d looked good, back then, all formal and serious in his dress blues, a politician’s smile plastered on his handsome face. There’d been a flicker of recognition as he shook Yancy’s hand, but nothing more than that. Yancy had smiled back and said _thank you, sir_ and that had been that.

Unofficially, though?

Well, hadn’t that been a good night?

Yancy had just gotten off-stage from his last set of the night, buoyed to giggles by the raw animalistic sexual need surging through the room, the cheers, the calls for an encore. He was chatting with the DJ back at the booth, lacy kimono robe thrown carelessly around his shoulders, eyes scanning the crowd for the best possibility for a meal, and there she was.

A gorgeous ginger, a couple of hundreds between her short, scuffed-up nails.

Direct, then.

He could dig it.

“I don’t know if I’ve got what you need, sweetie,” Yancy drawled, lounging back against the wall. “You’re too pretty to be a lesbian, aren’t you?”

She laughed. “Naw, buddy of mine,” and she jabbed her thumb back over her shoulder, at a small table, where that nice man from a few weeks before, what was his name, Herc, was drinking with a couple other boys who just had to be military, “says you’re a real good fuck.”

Yancy folded his arms. “I’m not a whore,” he sniffed, feigning injury.

“Right, yeah, I get that,” the redhead says, and flicks her fingers out, the bills pointing right at him. “But I’ve got a friend who needs a stick extracted from his ass and you can’t tell me you’re not horny right now after that little show you just put on.”

The woman’s candor was... sort of sexy, actually, but Yancy pushed that aside to consider her offer. “Which one?”

“The big black guy, Stacks. He hasn’t gotten laid in like a year, you would not believe where his mind goes when...”

“Oh? When what?” he asked, curious, and pushed.

“When we drift.” She hesitated. “We’re, uhh, we’re pilots.”

And then it made sense. Jaeger pilots. Raleigh was all about that, always talking about the R&D efforts, what was going on at Elmendorf as they stood up the PPDC, how cool it all was...

“Your drift partner, huh?” Yancy asked, and gave her a big smile, pushing her hand down and bringing himself close at the same time. “No charge, sweetie. Anything for our beautiful people in uniform.” The redhead rolled her eyes, and he raised an eyebrow. “Sure you don’t want to join in?”

She flashed him a grin, tucking her money back into her pocket. “Believe it or not, I am actually a lesbian.”

“I’m flexible,” Yancy replied coyly. 

She just laughed and draped an arm around his shoulders, tugging his robe up a little. It didn’t quite cover his tits, and his nipples clearly showed through the flimsy material, but then, that was sort of the point. “C’mon, have a drink on me at least.”

And that was how Yancy met Stacker. Over tequila shots in an Anchorage strip club, giggling at all the bad jokes Herc and Tamsin and Scott were telling, worming his way into Stacker’s thoughts, trying to find exactly what it was that the man dreamed about, what he desired, what got him hard.

And this is it.

What he’s doing tonight, this is exactly what does it for Marshall Pentecost.

Kinky fucker. Yancy adores it.

+++++

The door opens, the beginning of a pleasantry issuing out of it, and then Stacker sees him.

“Jazmine,” he breathes.

“Good memory,” Yancy smiles, and reaches out to touch Stacker’s tie. “Aren’t you looking hale and healthy tonight?”

“I look like shit, just got off a twelve hour plane ride,” Stacker says, almost automatically, and pushes Yancy’s hand away. “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but...”

“But what?” Yancy steps forward, crowding Stacker back a little bit by draping himself down the door jamb. “But I should go? But you can’t be seen with me? What, you tell somebody my little secret?”

“Bloody hell,” and Stacker grits his teeth. “You shouldn’t be here!”

It’s an empty protest. It’s always an empty protest. Even if it wasn’t, under normal circumstances, well, not that Yancy wouldn’t care but... well, this is something he’d only do for somebody who wanted it. 

Yancy just laughs and saunters into the room, kicking the door carelessly shut with his five-inch heel and tossing the small purse carelessly aside. “And yet, here I am,” he says sweetly, batting his eyes. “You really gonna tell me to leave, darlin’?”

“I...”

But Yancy’s got Stacker’s hand in his, sweeping it slowly down that perfect female form he’s conjured for himself. Big plump tits, tight belly, thin waist. Lower, lower, lower. “You’re not going to tell me to leave,” the incubus purrs, and lets Stacker catch his breath for a moment, fingers reluctantly resting right at the waistband of that miniskirt. The human’s eyes are dilating fast, lust overwhelming better sense, and isn’t that lovely? “I’ve got what you need, don’t I?”

“Jazmine, please...”

“Tell me, sweetie. Tell me just how much you don’t want,” and Yancy shoves Stacker’s hand all the way down, “my cock?”

Stacker groans, fingers curling automatically around the growing bulge under that skirt. “Jasmine,” he whines.

“Shh,” Yancy shushes, wrapping his hands around the back of Stacker’s neck, the human’s skin already clammy, and brings their foreheads close together. “Don’t I always know what you want? My dirty, slutty little boy.”

“I’m not...”

“Well, I suppose you’ve got that cute little assistant now. I see her on the news...”

Stacker tenses. “Mako is not...”

“Shh, sweetie, I’m talking about that brunette Air Force captain who makes you coffee and runs your schedule, not your adopted daughter.” Yancy dips his head a little, licking a bead of sweat off Stacker’s neck before it can drip down under that starched blue collar. And oh, he can almost taste it, how close to home those words hit, and he grins wide. It’s not like he’s psychic or anything, but there’s not a single, solitary, sexual thought on the planet that a incubus can’t suss out. And while some of his kind are into rape, Yancy's not; he likes being able to give the humans what they want, exactly how they want it. “But I bet you dream about her too, huh? Someday she’s gonna be all grown up, figure out her daddy’s little kink, and she’s going to want in.”

The sound Stacker makes is barely human.

Yancy grinds into him, long leg coming up to wrap around the back of a big thigh. Bodies pressed together now, Stacker’s already starting to stroke him and doesn’t even seem to realize it. 

“Yeah, she’s going to want you. How could she not, sweet little cockslut like you? You’ll come home some day to find her waiting for you with her firm little titties and a big strap-on between her legs.” Stacker’s head has dropped to his shoulder, embarrassment tinging his scent deliciously, and Yancy grabs that collar and jerks Stacker’s head back. “But is she going to give you want you need, I wonder? Will she put you on your knees? Grind her big silicone dick down your throat until you’re choking? I know she won’t be able to come on your face, but maybe you can learn to like the taste of pussy juice as much as...”

Stacker shoves away, stumbling back against the door, eyes wild. “Fuck you!” he snaps desperately. “Get the hell out of my room!”

Yancy doesn’t pay it any attention. Just keeps smiling, and strolls further into the room. It’s a VIP suite, which means it’s got all the nice furniture. Including, happily enough, a low modern sofa, with a nice deep square back.

Stacker’s hand is on the door, but his eyes are on Yancy.

Yancy lounges back against the sofa, spreading his legs, skirt short enough that the pliant leather hikes up over his rock-hard dick, strained powder blue panties fully on display, soaked wet from his dripping pussy.

Stacker’s hard himself. Very ashamed, and very hard, and he smells better than anything Yancy’s smelled in a long, long time. 

Tossing his long hair back over his shoulders, Yancy hooks a thumb under the top of the panties and slides the silky material enticingly down, almost to the tip. 

“Crawl to me,” he orders, his female voice a sultry alto.

And Stacker, after a torturous minute, obeys.

+++++

The first time Yancy did this for Stacker, Stacker had no idea what he was doing. The man had obviously spent a lot - as in, a _lot_ \- of time jacking off to futa hentai, but when it came to the real - real enough - thing, he froze.

Yancy hadn’t tried to play him much. No need. He’d just sweet-talked Stacker back into one of the club’s single-stall bathrooms - yeah, the owner of the place knew what was up - and shoved him into a wall.

They’d kissed. Hard, biting, nothing gentle at all. Grinding into each other, hot and heated, Stacker’s arousal growing by the second, and then he slipped his hands under Yancy’s robe, pushed it off, and Yancy moaned.

It wasn’t really a natural genital configuration, so it had been a little difficult to get it right, but there had been _plenty_ of images in Stacker’s brain and Yancy only barely been able to assert it before the human got his hand down there. Looked rather nice, he thought to himself proudly, and the expression on the human pilot’s face had been more than worth it.

“Are you... is that actually...”

He’d feigned embarrassment, even cried a little, apologizing profusely and _please don’t tell anyone here, it’s hard enough as it is to hide it, I’d lose my job_ and somewhere in Stacker’s promises not to reveal his little secret to anyone, Yancy had started kissing him again.

Yancy didn’t get to fuck him, but when he begged Stacker to maybe, please, use his mouth, Stacker had more than willingly gone to his knees. And while Yancy let him kind of explore a little at first, he’d eventually grabbed, thrust, really fucked Stacker’s mouth and came on his face, sobbing a little as he did so. Hentai always had that weird does-she-doesn’t-she-like-it thing going on, in his experience.

The human had come himself, just from that.

Kinky. Lovely.

A perfectly satisfying orgasm. Yancy was so gorged on the energy, even after coming himself, that he’d woken Raleigh up when he got back to their apartment and fucked him, too.

Stacker had been a three-night-weekly kind of customer after that.

Yancy, in gratitude, taught his little human meal ticket everything he knew about blow-jobs. And Stacker, of course, got really fucking good at it.

+++++

It’s clear Stacker’s rusty. He obviously hasn’t had a dick in his mouth since the last time he was TDY to a Shatterdome Yancy was at, about a year now, if the incubus is remembering correctly, but at least the little slut hasn’t forgotten anything. It’s mostly his gag reflex that has suffered, gagging every time he bobs down, fingers clenching into Yancy’s thighs.

Yancy lets him go for a minute or two.

Yanks him off.

Slaps him.

Confused pleasure blooms from the haze that’s enveloping Stacker’s thoughts, and Yancy drinks it in.

“After all the time I spent teaching you?” he frowns, and he is genuinely mad about this, but not mad at Stacker himself. Poor, stupid boy, denying himself what he needs. “Seriously, you’ve got that very pretty exec, don’t you?”

“Yes, but...”

And Yancy retrieves his purse from where he dropped it at the door on the way in. “I thought this might be an issue, so I took the liberty,” he says triumphantly, producing a bright pink strap-on.

Stacker’s eyes are watering, and suddenly, his scent is somehow even more aroused, humiliation swirling bright. “I... I can’t, I can’t ask her.”

“Of course you can’t,” Yancy says, scraping his female nails lightly down Stacker’s cheek. “But I can. Is she here now?”

Still trying to catch his breath, Stacker nods. 

“Got your cell phone on you?”

Another nod.

“Call her. Get her up here,” he orders. “Now.”

Yancy waits as Stacker nervously makes the call, stroking his spit-slick dick casually. There’s no hurry, no real need to worry about it. Sure, he wants to get balls - clit - deep in Stacker, right the hell now, but it’s not like he’s going to go flaccid any time soon. He can keep it up for hours if he needs to.

Stacker licks his swollen lips as he hangs up. “Amy’ll be up here in a few minutes.”

“Lovely,” Yancy purrs, and drags Stacker up. The human’s unsteady on his feet, and Yancy lets him cuddle into his breasts. “Let’s get you naked, shall we?”

+++++

The first time they fucked, it was in Yancy’s own bed. Probably a bit too personal, bringing dinner home, but Raleigh had been a growing boy. Yancy figured he could justify it.

Raleigh knew exactly who Stacker Pentecost was - the man had been making a bit of a reputation for himself, even then - and had been practically levitating when Yancy tugged the pilot through their front door. He’d gotten a Japanese school girl outfit for the occasion, complete down to the socks, and Stacker had almost creamed himself right then and there, seeing Raleigh on the couch.

“Rose, Stacker, Stacker, Rose. She’s my little sister, so be careful with her, okay?”

“But she’s...”

“But nothing,” Raleigh had said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Stacker’s neck, craning up for a kiss before falling gracefully to his knees. “You aren’t gonna do anything to me I don’t want you to do.”

Yancy had let Raleigh suck two orgasms out of Stacker, one right there in the unused kitchen, the second on the sofa, before moving the operation somewhere a little more conventional. 

“This your room?” Stacker had asked in a daze, as Yancy pushed him down on the bed, straddling his thighs to undress him.

Raleigh had just slotted up against him, turning his face for a kiss. “It’s our room,” he murmured.

It hadn’t been rough, that first time. No, Yancy had taken it sweet and slow, turning Stacker over on his side, one leg cast up over Raleigh’s shoulders and worked him wide open with gentle pressure. Raleigh didn’t suck, just let Stacker’s cock rest in his mouth, stroking his belly and thighs as Yancy worked. The big man cried as he came a third time, Yancy’s cock hot pressure against his prostate, Yancy’s breasts sliding firm against the muscles of his back.

“Thank you,” Stacker had babbled, as they cleaned him up and tucked him in, too far gone to notice Raleigh was now both naked and decidedly male, cuddled into his chest, “thank you, oh thank you...”

Yeah, if Yancy had been interested in falling in love with anybody but his brother, he probably could have fallen in love with Stacker in that moment.

+++++

These days, though, Stacker likes it rough, and Yancy likes to give it to him rough, and that all seems to work out pretty well.

He’s got the human naked and on his back by the time the door chimes, his tits swinging a little as he pumps two fingers in an out of Stacker’s tight hole, and Yancy smiles down at the sound.

“Keep yourself warm,” he orders, and slaps Stacker’s ass as he gets up.

Yancy’s taken off his blouse and bra and skirt, annoying things that they are, but he’s still got his panties and heels on as he heads for the door. He breathes deep, centering himself, and touches the metal, reading the human on the other side.

Single, which is good. Repressed, which is pretty typical of these military girls, and is also good. Yancy hasn’t met a woman yet who isn’t a little bit bisexual somewhere deep down, but that doesn’t really matter. He’s not looking to change her orientation or anything like that - which is far easier to do than humans think - so he’s got a pretty good idea of how this is going to go.

“Marshall,” she’s saying as the door opens, “is everything...”

“Okay?” Yancy asks, as demur as he can, half-naked like he is, and smiles at her. Oh, Stacker found a good one. Nice body under that uniform, huge green eyes, a good sweet musk to her scent, and she’s got a bit of a crush on her boss. Doesn’t get any more perfect than this. “I’d say it’s just gotten much better, pretty girl like you.”

Her shock, and his scent, is his way in. She opens her mouth to protest, but he neatly skips around all of her rational responses and pushes himself straight into her pleasure center, hitting it as much as he dares. Her eyes don’t quite glaze over, but they do get a little dreamy.

“That’s a good girl, Amy,” he says, and pulls her inside.

“Marshall Pentecost called me,” she tries to explain, struggling a bit mentally, pushing back against the spell he’s weaving around her, and why do they do this? All he ever wants to is to make his humans feel good. “Is he... is he...”

“He’s fine, sweetie,” Yancy tells her honestly, leading her into the suite’s small bedroom. “He just needs you to do something for him.”

“Wha... oh my god.”

She’s stopped cold in the doorway at the site of Stacker on the bed, one leg dangling off the edge, the other on the floor, eyes screwed shut as he works two fingers in and out of his own hole with a sinful squelch. His body is shiny with sweat now, a few tears on his cheeks, moaning up at the ceiling. Yancy hasn’t even been pushing him with anything other than touches and words. A real delight, Stacker is. 

Yancy hugs her from behind, letting her feel his body, feeling hers, mind whispering to her of how much pleasure he’s going to bring her. 

“He’s beautiful like this, isn’t he?” he murmurs in her ear, and kisses. _You want to go to him, don’t you, sweetie?_

She nods unconsciously, and steps forward. “He’s beautiful,” she echoes, disbelief in her voice.

Yancy chuckles and sits down next to Stacker, rubbing a hand up and down his flexing belly. “And you know what he wants, more than anything?”

The girl shakes her head, silent. She’s trembling, and Yancy backs off a bit, letting her own lust take over now. That’s all it takes, usually. Just a bit to get the engine revving, permission to feel what’s there to be felt. 

“He wants to be fucked up the ass,” Yancy says, and, eyes locked on Amy, pulls Stacker’s hand away. He moans, but blinks up at the incubus. “Don’t you?”

“Please,” Stacker begs, looking back and forth between Yancy and Amy. “Jazmine...”

“Say it,” Yancy says, kicking off his pumps and standing, moving between Stacker’s legs. Amy walks around the edge of the bed, clearly entranced by the sight of the Marshall of the PPDC pleading with a dickgirl. “Tell your Amy how much you love cock.” He runs a finger around Stacker’s loosening hole. “Tell her, and I’ll give it to you.”

“I...” and Stacker closes his eyes again, arching a bit. “I love cock,” he whispers.

“You’re a total slut for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Real or silicone, doesn’t matter, you want a nice pair of breasts pressed against your chest and a dick up your ass.” Yancy pushes in with his fingers. Four this time, and Stacker howls. “You wanna be filled up and fucked hard, don’t you? Need all that control taken away from you and be allowed to just lose yourself in your dirty little kink.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stacker sobs, arching off the bed. “Jazmine, please, I need cock, yes, I love it, need your cock in me...”

Yancy looks over at Amy, and winks at her, right before yanking Stacker’s hips clear down to the edge of the bed and sliding into him with one single movement. Stacker yelps, but Yancy can feel it’s more from surprise than genuine pain, so he doesn’t bother to give the human any time to adjust. Just starts jackhammering into him, soaking up the lovely rhythmic waves of dizzying arousal as he plays with his dinner.

The bed dips, and Yancy smiles in victory as Amy, laying down now, pulls Stacker into a kiss.

+++++

Taking Stacker home that one time had been sort of a terrible idea. Because then it started happening weekly. And then Stacker wanted to know if they could go get coffee maybe, sometimes, _I’d like to take you on a proper date, darling_ , and it had all gone to hell. Yancy had had to say no, and hurt him, and that was just no fun at all, because while he was fond of Stacker as a person, he was more fond of the taste of his orgasms, and that meant there wouldn’t be any more of those.

It sucked.

And Raleigh kept whining about it.

Still, life moved on. Plenty of other humans at the club to feed off of. No problem at all.

Until the day Tamsin came back and demanded to know what the hell Jazmine had done to her partner.

“Other than fuck him up the ass?” Yancy had asked, and on a sudden whim, added, “why, are you looking to find out yourself?”

Her mouth fell open, eyes wide. “I told you, I’m... I’m a lesbian.”

“Yeah, gold star and all that,” Yancy yawned, picking up on the flurry of thoughts and memories that single word conjured up in her - it was related to sex, after all. “Good for you.”

“I don’t fuck _men_.”

“But you do fuck pussy, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but...”

“But nothing. That’s exactly what your partner’s got. A nice tight, hot little pussy that would absolutely love that eight inch feeldo you’ve got in your bathroom.”

She had stared at him.

He pushed. And pushed a little more.

And then Tamsin smiled at him. “It’s ten inches, actually.”

So, yeah, maybe this isn’t the first time he’s shared Stacker with a human female.

+++++

While Tamsin had totally been up for some good old DP on her drift partner’s ass, Yancy’s pretty sure Amy’s not quite at that point with all of this tonight.

So instead, he just lets her watch. Lets her slip off her shoes and pants and tells her exactly how to touch herself as he fucks Stacker, lets her know exactly how good her commander feels inside, how he likes it. She takes in all in with rapt interest, fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, as he explains how it has to be.

“You can’t think about this,” and he rubs up Stacker’s dick, base to tip, pressing the leaking thing into his belly, hips still driving up into him, his tits knocking into each other on each upthrust, “as being a dick. It’s not. Sweetheart here’s such a little cockslut he doesn’t even get off on it.” Not entirely true, but anal orgasms are so much more intense, Yancy always goes for that when he can. “Stacker, come on, tell Amy, what do you have here?”

“A... a... cocklet,” Stacker groans out, hands twisting in the sheets.

“That’s right,” Yancy coos, and kisses him, cock driving up even further into the human with the change in position. “A nice little cocklet. It squirts when you come, and it’s so adorable.”

Stacker nods, and arches again. “Jazmine, please, I’m so close...”

“And you can’t come without permission, can you?” Yancy continues, pulling Stacker’s head back again, peppering his throat with kisses, sticky remnants of lipstick clinging to his dark skin. “You always need to be told it’s okay, that your partner’s had her fun. Because she’s here to serve you, of course she is, but right now, this moment, you’re here to serve her. It’s humiliating, isn’t it? Big powerful man, in charge of the giant robot military, needing his ass stuffed full by some girl who works for him...you’re not a man at all, are you, my hungry little fuck toy”

“Please, Jazmine, please...”

“I don’t think it’s me you should be begging,” Yancy purrs, and reaches out for Amy’s hand. The girl follows it eagerly, sliding closer to Stacker, letting Yancy guide her fingers straight up and in beside his dick, stopping completely. Stacker groans. “I think you’ve got a new mistress you should be requesting permission from.” And he kisses Amy’s cheek. “Feel up,” he says, closing his eyes, letting the combined feedback from her and Stacker show him how close she is to it. “There’s a little nub, up and curl in, there you go, good girl...”

Stacker screams, and Yancy slams him down to the bed with one hand, pinches off his dick with the other to stave it off. “Wait,” he warns, low and sultry, and smiles at Amy, who’s circling Stacker’s prostate with her fingers, an expression on her face like she just killed the last kaijuu and closed the Breach herself. “Well?”

She grins, and leans in, fingers pressing almost cruelly down. “He can come,” she decides, and kisses Yancy.

Stacker explodes all over them all.

Yancy lets himself go too, the live-giving energy sweeping over him and through him and out again in his own release, painting the inside of Stacker’s body white with cum.

+++++

Yancy’s not his brother. He’s not a huge fan of group sex. Too many dicks to keep track of. But then, Raleigh’s not about control, so it works for him. Whatever. Yancy’s not one to judge.

But still, groups of people are messy, and mistakes can happen, and that can be a very bad thing for an incubus, getting caught. Which is why it was probably a bad idea to get involved with Stacker, because it got him involved with Tamsin, and Tamsin, well...

She was something special too.

It happened at the club one night. After shift, long after everyone should have gone home. One of the other dancers was having a shit week and Yancy thought to cheer her up a bit, offer her a bit of release, and so she might have had a bit of a thing for his typical male form, he was always about giving the humans what they wanted.

Except that night, Tamsin caught him changing.

“A woman went into that dressing room twenty minutes ago,” she says as he comes out, sweats and t-shirt pulled on over his tired body.

“Yeah, so? She came out again, didn’t she?” he asked, not sure what to say. The other dancer came in after he did, and left before. How long could the ginger pilot have been waiting for him?

Tam just breezed into the room. “And oh, looks like there’s nobody else here,” she declared. “That’s odd, don’t you think? Two women enter, one woman leaves? And here you are, a guy.”

“Yeah, weird.”

And - Tamsin being Tamsin - of course just laid it flat-out. “You’re an incubus, aren’t you?”

She knew about them. Of course she knew about them. Her first girlfriend had been one of them. She’s come to say goodbye. Coyote Tango had passed its final round of testing with flying colors, and they were being shipped out to Tokyo in the morning.

“So are you, like, mad at me or anything like that?”

“Naw. It’s good.”

“I turned you bi!”

She shrugged. “Stacks’n’me, we’re drift compatible.”

Yancy hadn’t really understood what she meant until he’d stepped into the conn-pod himself.

+++++

They all take a shower together, after they all come down, and Yancy just does enough to get himself clean, preferring instead to watch Amy step in and take the soap away from Stacker. “Let me, boss?” she asks, eyes alight.

Yancy fades himself out - not quite invisible, more like... _imperceptible_ \- and shifts back to male, Jazmine’s undies stuffed into his purse as he slips out naked into the corridors, listening to them laugh.

He makes sure to leave the strap-on out on the bed.


End file.
